1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting board, in particular, to a mounting board in which terminals are soldered on a printed board.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Heretofore, a mounting board that electrically connects electrical components to terminals has been known. In the mounting board, terminals to be connected to electrical components such as fuses, relays, and connectors that are provided with terminals are mounted on a printed board. For example, the mounting board has been studied to be utilized in an electrical control unit (ECU) for a motor vehicle. JP 2008-35669 A, JP 2002-270986β, JP 2003-217437β, and JP HEI 10(1998) 106653 A disclose some examples of the mounting board.
Heretofore, related art, that has been directed towards a means for mounting terminals on a printed board to connect electrical components to a printed board, have generally adopted soldering as the preferred fixing means. Firstly, the printed board is provided at its terminal mounting positions with through-holes that penetrate the printed board in its thickness direction, and terminals are inserted into the through-holes. Secondly, distal ends of the terminals inserted into the through-holes are soldered to the through-holes to form the mounting board.
In such mounting means of terminals by soldering, it is necessary to position the terminals on the printed board before soldering. However, there is a problem associated with this mounting means of terminals by soldering, that is the process of positioning and arranging the respective terminals on the printed board is a complicated procedure.
It is necessary to position and hold the terminals on the printed board in order to surely attach the terminals to the printed board at its given positions in a soldering step when producing the mounting board. Consequently, in the prior art, a single terminal or a plurality of terminals are secured to a single terminal support pedestal, jigs hold the pedestals, and the pedestals are positioned at the mounting positions on the printed board.
However, since the plurality of pedestals must be positioned on the printed board, the process of arranging the plurality of pedestals at given positions on the printed board has proven to require significant time and manpower. In addition, if the plurality of pedestals, that are independent from one another, are produced, the number of parts to be handled becomes great. Therefore, the process of controlling the parts and assembling the work becomes complicated and troublesome.